


The unbreakable.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Ancient China, Blood and Violence, Demonic Cultivation (Módào Zǔshī), Explicit rating for violence, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Most of the main characters of Modaozushi are dead or absent in the story, demonic cultivation triggers : gore, the fic contain Modaozushi spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: The Prince Kim found himself forced into exile, leaving his lands for Gusu to hide. He was a Jiang by blood and a Wei by heart, learning the Jiang discipline and The Wei demonic cultivation since he was a kid. All for one reason : He had to protect his little brother the best he could.This work was written for the Xingdae Fic Fest (Round 2) organized by Xingdae Café, Prompt #20052: The untamed.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Xingdae Fic Fest (Round 2)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be mindful that the story is taking References from the untamed or 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī written by Mòxiāng Tóngxiù. If you are confused by any name I used please check the link https://modao-zushi.fandom.com/wiki/Grandmaster_of_Demonic_Cultivation_Wiki  
> most names and words I used in the fic have a definition in the wiki.
> 
> THE FIC CONTAIN SPOILERS OF THE UNTAMED (drama) I am sorry ;~;
> 
> Also: the names and references are purely used for Visual references to help you imagine the actions and the expressions. I do not own any of the character names and do not see the real people the way I write in fics. It is purely fictional.

“Your majesty,” Jongdae said calmly, the twenty-seventh prince on the line for the throne, cousin of the fifth Prince who right then was sitting in the throne with a bloodied robe. “"Your majesty. I am here, in front of you, offering my genuine congratulations for being the newly crowned king. In such, I am well aware of your concerns regarding my position and my interest in the throne and I am here to assure you I have no such thing. If you may kindly accept my request, I would like to go back to my mother's land on Yunmeng with my brothers. We have no interest in the throne and we wish to remain neutral.” 

The old man scoffed, looking at his men who laid corpses on the side. The throne room never looked bloodier. “Neutral? Isn’t your request a form of cowardice, Prince Jongdae?” The man asked, pointing his sword on Jongdae who only smiled.

“It is not, as I've already announced it publicly that I would request as such in the next succession,” Jongdae said what he did, just months before the massacre that he somehow foreshadowed, “I don’t want to fight you, as you are both my cousin and my brother, and I am your ally. I just wish that now, since you are a king, you would show mercy to me to pursue the dream I’ve always had. I would also like to take my brother, Jongin, the thirty-fourth prince on the line, with me. He is too young to remain unattended.” 

The man gave it a thought and Jongdae could feel the fragmented amulet shake at the resentful energy that surrounded him. The amulet was the main reason he wanted to be a cultivator. His mother got it from her father who was the grandson of the Jiang Clan of Yummeng. His mother trained him to be the protector of the amulet, telling him the reason for the suffering of the Jiang Clan was the cursed metal and what it was made of. How the disciple of the Jiang Clan, Wei Wu Xian, turned against his family and clan and when the amuley felt and accumulated those resentful energy it went off hand.

“I shall accord it, but on one condition,” The king said with a smirk, “These deaths shall be on you, and I shall exile you for going astray to your demonic cultivation.” 

Jongdae’s heart sank. The condition meant that he would bear a burden greater than himself. “Wei Wu Xian had done his best to protect who he loved, even if it meant he had to go against the world and his love interest,” he remembered his mother’s words about his idol. Wei Wu Xian, according to the record handwritten by Jiang Wanyin himself, used the demonic cultivation to protect the weak and kept his mouth sealed for their sake. If he wanted to live and to keep Jongin alive, Jongdae had to be a Wei Wuxian.

He nodded and picked a handmade flute he always carried around and played the tune his mother taught him. The corpses moved and suddenly, as soon as the amulet vibrated, the corpses attacked the guards and killed them before they faced the man in the throne. “Stop it right there!” Yelled the man, terrified.

“You wanted to frame me for it,” Jongdae smiled sweetly, “I just presented you proof. I guess I should take this cue to pack and leave now.” He had already packed the necessary, sending Jongin with the books and scrolls his mothers entrusted them with to a secret location. As soon as he was out of the throne room, he ran the fastest he could, corpses making it hard for anyone to stop him, and he reached his horse fast enough to escape the palace area and galope all the way to Jongin’s location without being chased.

The twelve years old prince was sobbing when Jongdae’s horse reached the area, “Jongin!” Jongin rushed to his brother and hugged him, “don’t cry, we will be fine. Don’t cry.” 

“The amulet’s fragment was shaking and I thought you got hurt,” Jongin admitted through sobs, “I thought I lost you and that I would have to be alone. I don’t want to!” 

Jongdae sighed, hugging Jongin tighter and swallowing his own tears. “I understand. I won’t let you be alone, ever.” He promised, as he fixed Jongin’s horse, picking some of the bags to hang on his, “now we need to reach the shore and travel all the way to Gusu.” 

“Why don’t we go by land? Yunmeng is closer by land,” Jongin asked his brother who just ignored him and helped him get on his horse, “Tell me! My prince, please!”

“Jongin!” Jongdae hisse. “Don’t push it. I am too tired to talk and every second we spend arguing will get us killed, I’ll tell you once we are far from land.” He rode his horse and galoped fast enough for Jongin to hurry and follow. They reached an unguarded shore, in which a man waited with a small boat. Jongdae picked his bags and threw them in and Jongin did as much before sitting in the boat silently.

“Here our horses as paiement, like we agreed,” Jongdae offered, “thank you for helping us out.”

“Anything for you, my prince,” the man said with a smile, “Stay safe.” Jongdae nodded, putting his boots on the boat as he pushed it to the water. 

Once he managed to hop in, he offered his robe to a sulking Jongin. “Cover yourself with it,” he said with a smile and Jongin didn’t answer. “The king allowed us to leave on the condition that the deaths he caused shall be on my name,” Jongin looked at him in shock, “I am officially exiled and you are as well.” 

“We can’t go home anymore?” Jongin teared up as he asked, “I won’t see Taemin anymore?”

Jongdae chuckled, “Taemin is on his way to Yunmeng,” He said, “I sent him to check on a land our mother had on our name. He would meet us in the cloud recess.”

“Why didn’t we go by land like he did?” Jongin asked curiously and Jongdae simply smiled, “you think they would be chasing us, right? This is why you sent Taemin by land! You made him a bait for the killer to follow.” 

“He volunteered,” Jongdae rushed to stop Jongin from sobbing, “he was the one who said he would go by land since you both look alike. He volunteered when I told my men to fake our traces through the lands.” Jongin sniffed, silently shedding tears, “I know he's like your sworn brother but I had to make a choice. If Taemin could make you safe by doing that, then so be it.”

“I wish I was never born,” Jongin mumbled, much to Jongdae’s shock, and curled under Jongdae’s outer robes. 

Jongdae couldn’t do more than ram through the water, for two days, until he was sure it was within Gusu Lan Clan territory. 

They made their way to Caiyi Town, the small city where most of the market was floating boats in the river. He's glad nobody found it odd that two men in inner robes rushed out of the water with twelve bags in their shoulders, apparently it was a common occurrence for the town to see disciples pack their belongings to live in the Recess. Jongdae requested a room in an inn, too tired to look for food, and slept as soon as he landed on a bed. Jongin slept as well, curled by his side. 

They woke up absolutely famished as they haven't been eating well. They bought dinner, eat, pay out, obviously wearing plain white like any Gusu disciple. They walked to their next destination, The Cloud Recess, just on time to see the guards ready to lock the door. "Wait!" Jongade yelled in panic. "I am a cultivator seeking refuge in the Gusu Lan's Cloud Recess. I sent a letter to your sect leader for my arrival." 

The guards bowed, “We will alert him of your arrival, please wait here.” One of the guards walked away while Jongdae and Jongin paced nervously around. They soon realized they could have stayed in the inn and just go there tomorrow instead of coming so late. But they were there already, might as well go for it. The guard returned with two other disciples who bowed to them and asked them to follow inside. 

The Cloud Recess was a kind of monastery, surrounded by clouds the entire day, cold and rather ethereal. The houses in it had white roofs, dark wooden interior, and green garden all around. It was surrounded with thick woods, it had a waterfall, a cold spring, and a river that extended to the Caiyi Town’s river.

They found two men standing in the leader’s office. The oldest one smiled kindly as Jongin and Jongdae got in while the other one remained stoic. “Prince Jong Dae of the Kim and Prince Jong In of the Kim, I am relieved you managed to find your way to us,” The man said with a bow as Jongdae and Jongin bowed low.

“Gusu Lan Sect leader, I am honored you offered your kindness to us,” Jongdae spoke kindly, “I wish to be, as my brother, to become one of your disciples.” He opened a bag and bowed to his knees, “These are records of Wei Wu Xian himself, an ancestor of our mother’s heritage, Jiang Cheng Li. I am aware that Wei Wu Xian, known as the Yiling Patriarch, is a member of the Lan Clan by marriage, so I hope my addition would find a home in your library.”

The old man looked shocked when Jongdae looked up, but the shocked look in the stoic man was surprising. He brightened up despite the sudden stoicness and picked the book as the old man said. Jongdae felt shivers run down his spine when he looked up only to see a pair of dark brown eyes looking at him while a silver cloud glowed in the ribbon above his eyebrows.

“Considering our rules, I am afraid I couldn’t accommodate any special room for you,” The old man said to which Jongdae shook his head smiling.

He bowed, grateful, “to have a roof above our heads is all we ask and we are more grateful for it."

"You are one humble man, your royal highness. It is quite surprising to say the least, but nevertheless, I am glad." The old man said. “Please follow my grandson, Yixing, he will lead you to your chambers. 

“Can I request to be called by our name?” Jongdae said as he bowed, “If possible, I also wish to be treated as a commoner.” Jongin looked at his brother but immediately corrected his pose.

The old man hummed, “if you wish. Yixing, lead them to their room and make sure they have some food before going to bed,” The old man said, “I doubt they had their supper.” 

Yixing nodded and walked out. Jongdae and Jongin rushed to bow lower and to run after Yixing, The man slowed down when he noticed them running to reach him. “No running,” he said formally to which Jongdae bowed.

“We apologize,” he said only for Yixing to eye him weirdly. They made it to the kitchen room, Yixing offered them to sit as he made them a cognee. Jongin frowned at it but said nothing as he waited for Jongdae to eat. “Thank you for the cognee, Sir.” 

“Lan Yi Xing,” Yixing said, “my real name is Lan Yi Xing, courtsy Lan Zhang.” 

Jongdae stood to bow to him, “Kim Jongdae, courtesy Kim Chen, Honored to meet you,” he said before pointing to his curious brother. “This is my brother Kim Jongin, Kim Kai.” Jongin stood to bow and the man acknowledged them before walking out of the room. 

“He is quite strange,” Jongin mumbled and Jongdae chuckled softly as he started eating. He was famished, so he finished his bowl before Jongin could even consider eating his. Yixing returned with a basket of fruits that he offered to the brothers. 

“Thank you, Lan Yi Xing,” Jongdae thanked him with a smile, picking the fruit and was about to bite in when Yixing picked his bowl to give him more cognee, “Oh, thank you.” They remained silent, as Yixing busied himself cleaning up while the brothers ate. He then walked them out of the kitchen to the dorm area. One room was open and Yixing got it while the brothers quietly scan the area. The room was relatively bigger than they expected, it could fit at least five people with enough space around. The wooden walls and small windows seemed to let nothing in and Jongdae was relieved. He then noticed how their bags and his robe were set aside at one corner.

“This is your room,” Yixing announced formally, “We expect our disciple to be awake at five but we can give you a few days to adjust.” 

Jongdae bowed to him, “we are deeply thankful, Brother Lan, for your help. We will try to be awake by five.” 

“See you in the study room then,” Yixing said before bowing to leave. Once they were alone, Jongdae and Jongin plopped down with a relieved sigh. 

Jongin and Jongdae shared the bed, feeling cold. They slept all their worries and nervousness until it was time to wake up again. They woke up just moments before five, washed up then dressed up before Jongdae made Jongin sit aside and did his hair. “We can’t dress our hair the way we used to in our homeland, so you better get used to it down,” Jongdae teased his sleepy brother. They tied purple ribbons on their hair to hint their original clan, trying to blend in, when a lan disciple knocked to announce an early session. 

The Cloud Recess welcomed them openly. Many flocked to ask for their names and their origins. Suddenly, a kid with purple ribbons approached him. “ I am Jiang Suho, the heir of the Jiang Clan, and I heard you are both sons of Jiang Chang Li,” the kid said much to Jongdae’s shock before bowing, “I am glad I managed to meet a distant cousin.” 

“The honor is ours,” Jongdae bowed with a large smile, “I am Jongdae and this is my brother Jongin.”

Suho looked at them consciously and smiled, “I welcome you back to our lands.” 

“Thank you, Jiang-Xiong,” Jongdae politely said, which made Suho chuckle before introducing the men by his side. Some were Nie, some were Lan, but none were Jin. Jongdae didn’t try to read much of it.

Class started early and ended just before midday when they were given a meal. They noticed no meat was served and Jongin pouted to his brother, eating silently. They sat by the side, not talking to anyone when Yixing sat by Jongdae’s side. The room went silent as Jongdae simply acknowledged him with a nod before finishing his meal, everybody did as much. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin and Jongdae were assigned the classes for a first year night hunt training so Jongdae didn’t see the kids at his age. For that, he wished he was twelve again instead of being already seventeen. He was soon to be an adult and things seemed cloudy for him. 

He had no money, no resources but a land he may or may not get back, and have no family but a brother he had to protect. 

Jongdae didn’t realize how lonely he felt until Jongin’s chopsticks were on his side, offering him a bite. Jongdae looked up to meet his brother’s eyes, which looked teary and sad, he smiled taking the bite. He finished his second bowl of rice then cleaned up after him and Jongin. “Go play with your friend, Jongin,” he said dismissing Jongin who didn’t push and joined the Lan Disciples he befriended. He soon noticed Yixing sitting still, eating slowly, and bowed to him before helping the disciples on cleaning the dinner room. He even joined them in the kitchen area, swept the floor and wiped the tables. 

“Odd,” a male said behind him and Jongdae looked up from his folded tissue to meet Yixing’s eyes, “A prince shall never do shores.” 

Jongdae smiled. “I am not a prince,” he replied with a smile, “not anymore.” Yixing seemed to understand what Jongdae truly meant by it as he looked quite sad for a moment before leaving Jongdae alone. The day ended on a happier note, for Jongin at least. 

As he wasn’t that tired, Jongdae found himself sleepless. He left his room to walk around in the darkness. He made sure to be as silent as he walked through the clouds. The Recess had a reason to be called a “cloud” one. During spring, the clouds slowly wrap the space, making it hard for anyone to see ahead. It is such a surreal space to be in and Jongdae, in his innocence, tried to touch one. 

He made it out of the dorm area to a pathway. Music could be heard from afar and Jongdae stood to listen.

A zither was playing a sad tune just down the path. Being the curious newbie that he is, Jongdae made his way to it, hoping no one would mind him around. He was careful to remain silent until he stepped in front of a beautiful house. “Jing Shi” was written on the top of the door which made Jongdae step back. It was the house Hanguang-Jun lived in. 

Jongdae was about to bolt away when the music stopped and he froze. The silence was amplifying the little sound the world made around them so he was sure he would be caught. He suddenly felt the fragment in his chest shake as the sound of a flute filled the air. 

Jongdae didn’t need to check. The demonic flute was in the Jing Shi and someone was playing a tune that stirred the amulet awake. At that, Jongdae held his chest as he slowly stepped back. He tried to make tiny steps, pausing at every change in the melody. As soon as he was far enough, he bolted back to his room. 

He paced around, wondering if the flute player felt the presence of the amulet. If they did, then Jongin was in danger.

“Hyung?” Jongin whispered sleepily, “you can’t sleep?” Jongdae joined his brother in the bed, which the younger welcomed with wide arms and pat his head, “we will be okay.” Jongdae wasn’t so sure about it but he managed to sleep perfectly after that. 

The twenty-seventh prince woke up quite tired but insisted on joining Jongin during the day. He noticed Yixing more than once, during that, the man seemed to be quite — burdened. Curious, he approached the man, bowing when he noticed Yixing looking at him, “Lan Yixing, I hope I am not bothering you.” Yixing didn’t react so Jongdae carefully said, “I noticed a hint of burden on your face and I came to offer my help, if I can do anything.” 

“Did you sleep well, yesterday?” The question startled Jongdae but he still nodded, confusion written in his face. “Good.”

Yixing walked away but Jongdae remained there, unsettled. He looked at Yixing retreating back when he felt a presence behind him and he soon lifted his sword as a defence. “Sharp,” Suho commented when he stopped the sword from hitting him. Jongdae was fast to pull the sword back and bow.

“I am sorry I offended you, Jiang-xiong,” Jongdae assured, “I just thought my brother was planning to prank me.” 

Suho laughed good heartedly before patting Jongdae’s shoulder. “It is all good, cousin,” Suho commented before he crossed his arms looking where Jongdae was looking. “You seemed close to the Second brother Lan.” 

Wait, Second Brother?

“Does Lan Yixing have an older brother?” Suho looked at Jongdae in surprise so he had to add, “I had no idea.”

Suho hummed before looking away, bothered. “His Brother Yi Fan is my best friend,” Suho commented, “but he went on a night hunt and didn’t show up yet. I heard my father say that The LanLing Jin are behind the kidnapping, considering they didn’t send their disciples since The heir of Gusu Lan disappeared.” 

Jongdae could feel that the whole issue revolved around the amulet or the Yin iron. “Why would LanLing Jin go to that extent?”

“Lan Yi Fan is a master of Demonic cultivation,” Suho said darkly, “well, that is what my father said, but I have never seen Yifan ge do any of that.” 

Jongdae had to hold the railing, “Are they killing demonic cultivators? Isn’t Gusu Lan teaching demonic cultivation to actually control it and warn people from the consequences?” 

“The LanLing Jin isn’t after the cultivators, but the parts of the Tiger amulet,” Jongdae was terrified but he managed to hide that behind a mask of shock which Suho seemed to notice, “don’t be surprised. The cultivation world is seeking to reach Yiling Patriarch’s level of power.” 

Jongdae could feel the dread filling his inside. “Mother told me bad things about the amulet,” Jongdae lied, “if they get their hands on it, it will be chaos.”

Suho was about to comment on that when his friends joined them. They pulled Suho to a lecture that was starting while Jongdae joined his brother for sword practice. Before they went to bathe, he pulled Jongin to a corner. The younger was surprised but said nothing until Jongdae looked less tense, “what is it?” 

“They are after the amulet,” Jongdae commented, “promise me to hand your fragment and run away when needed.” Jongin was about to object but Jongdae shook his shoulder a little, “promise me.” 

“I promise but… what about you?” Jongin asked in worry. The older didn’t answer but he looked hurt so he settled on hugging his older brother. “I love you, hyung,” he said, which made Jongdae hug him back, shedding a tear.

“I love you too, my dear brother.” 

They tried to act normal but the sadness in Jongin’s eyes didn’t fade. 

Another week passed before something happened again. Taemin found the Cloud Recess and Jongin had never been so happy but being with no ranks, Taemin could only stay in the Recess if he was to be an errand boy. “I don’t mind,” Taemin said to the sect leader, “if it means I can be with my masters and serve them the best I could. I am thankful you offered that to me.” 

Jongdae bowed as soon as Taemin did, “please allow him to share our chambers, he is like a brother to me and I won’t mind sharing my space with him.” The old man noticed the way both Taemin and Jongin fidgeted to that and he nodded. Happy, the twenty-seventh prince bowed again, his head low, and said emotionally, “Thank you so much, Sect leader Lan.” 

They pulled Taemin out of the house before Jongin and Taemin could finally hug. “I was so worried for you,” Taemin commented, pushing Jongin away so he can scan his state, “you look thinner.” 

“They don’t serve meat in the Cloud Recess,” Jongin pouted.

Jongdae stopped them from saying more, before whispering in Korean, “now that Taemin is here, he can go to the city and get you some.” 

“I can also fish, no?” Taemin was a skilled hunter so he was sure he could manage to find a way out of the situation. Taemin was given the Lan robes and looked dashing in white, which made Jongin frown at the fellow female cultivators who swooned at the man. 

Jongdae chuckled at that. He was fully aware of Taemin’s undying love for Jongin and vice versa. During the night, Taemin made their bedding, as Jongdae and Jongin curled into each other, before taking Jongdae’s previous space. They all nearly slept when Jongdae and Taemin heard a melody again. The former sat up and looked at Taemin who was wide awake. “Do you want me to check, your majesty?”

“I wish if you come join Jongin,” Jongdae offered and Taemin’s expression shifted under the moonlight. “I know where the music comes from and I plan to check.” Taemin approached the bed hesitantly while Jongdae wore his outer robes before walking toward the Jingshi where the music definitely came from.

It sounded louder even in the dorm area so it was deafening his footsteps as he approached the Jingshi. He didn’t go there from the entrance but instead made a turn and jumped on the rocks before climbing silently. The playing was furious, desperate, and definitely sad. 

Jongdae peeked through the window before noticing Yixing there. His heart squeezed at the expression of pure devastation in Yixing’s face. The man was in tears, looking at his bloodied hands on top of the qin. He was also breathless, Jongdae could see the man’s chest move heavily.

Jongdae didn’t plan to show himself up but a side of him wanted to help Yixing. He nearly moved when the amulet’s fragment suddenly shivered and he looked by the window to see the flute shake. Yixing rushed to hold it and Jongdae tried to keep himself hidden, fearing his shadow to be seen. “Brother,” Yixing’s voice could be heard, pained, and Jongdae shivered at the depth in it, “please come back.”

The door of the Jing shi slammed open. Jongdae flinched, lying flat on his chest, hearing people rush in. “Yixing, what is the reason for all this? Your playing was too loud,” The sect Leader Lan’s voice expressed his disapproval, “you know the punishment for such a thing, especially at night.” 

“Yes, grandpa,” Yixing commented. 

The steps around made Jongdae realize that they took Yixing out and he sneakily stood up to see the flute there. He bowed to it, “I shall take you when time comes,” he promised it before dashing back to the dorm area. Taemin and Jongin were snoring so blissfully when he laid in his own bed, cold and worried. 

He couldn’t shake the image of Yixing’s bloodied hands from his mind as he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yixing wasn’t around when he woke up and Jongdae couldn’t help but ask a Lan disciple. “Second brother Lan is punished today for being loud,” the man said passively. 

Jongdae knew that and took it into himself to look for Yixing on his own. Taemin told him he left food outside a house on the hill so Jongdae ran to the Jingshi. He knocked softly, “Lan Yixing? This is I, Kim Jongdae. I heard you were punished and came to check on you.” He heard nothing so he opened the door to walk in. He cautiously stepped in before looking at the robes. Two white expensive robes and a black cheap robe were hanging in a way that allowed Jongdae to guess that this belonged to the owner of the house. “Lan Wang Ji,” Jongdae said, touching the robe before bowing to it, “Lan SiZhui,” he touched the second one as he said so and last he paused at the dark robes, he bowed low to it, “Ancestor Wei. I am honored to see a part of you.” His eyes landed on the flute to which he bowed to, “glorious Chen Qing, we finally meet.” 

“You sure know a lot,” a voice behind him boomed and Jongdae looked at Yixing who was meditating, looking flawless despite the bandages on his fingers. 

Jongdae bowed to him, “Brother Yixing, I hope you are doing well. I indeed know a lot about my ancestor Wei Wuxian. I have read all his manuscripts and books, and even the books Jiang Wan Yin, leader of the Yunmung Jiang sect left behind.” 

Yixing’s expression morphed into surprise. He looked at Jongdae in shock, “the leader had left books?” 

Jongdae knelt in front of him, “yes, I had to burn them before coming. I feared if my brother got them, he would use any of the details in it to find me, as I couldn’t bring everything.” 

“What a shame,” Yixing commented in displeasure, “I have a high regard toward the Jiang sect.” 

Jongdae gave him a soft chuckle, “I have a great memory, I can write them all back, even if it won’t be as accurate as how Leader Set Jiang wrote them.”

Yixing blinked before looking at Jongdae who smiled wider, “you can tell me. What the sect leader said,”Jongdae beamed, nodding and Yixing closed his eyes waiting.

Jongdae told him about the first entries on how he rebuilt Lotus pier, the changes he instored in it and how as soon as Wei Wuxian reincarnated, Jiang Wan Yin knew it was his brother. He knew as soon as he looked into the man’s eyes. 

He told him how Jiang Wan Yin was hurt, expecting apologies and Wei Wu Xian’s loyalty back. Yixing opened his eyes to frown. “Loyalty?” 

“Wei Wu Xian had made promises to Jiang Wan Yin that he didn’t keep,” Jongdae explained before frowning, “I wonder if he didn’t keep them because he had no longer his golden core.” 

Yixing coughed, air caught in his throat due to his shock before looking at Jongdae who looked quite amused. “Tell me everything.” 

That is how Taemin found Jongdae, by dinner. The man was talking non-stop over tea and he didn’t even stop when Taemin daringly stepped in and served Yixing dinner before bowing to Jongdae. Yixing didn’t mind at all, focusing on the story. 

Jongdae told him how no female cultivator accepted Jiang Wan Yin because of his attitude but as he grew old, his female disciples offered their help. “This is not right,” Yixing interrupted, “The sect leader could find the person he loved.” 

“Well the person he loved was burned to ashes so he couldn’t be happy with anyone else,” Jongdae explained again before looking up to Taemin and Jongin who brought food and bowed to them. Taemin served Jongdae and sat on the floor with Jongin who had his portion. Yixing glanced at the twelve years old kids but soon focused on Jongdae. 

“Thank you for sharing his story with me,” Yixing bowed as he said so, picking his food. They ate in silence and Taemin picked the dishes with Jongin’s help. The two kids left without saying a word. “Your brother is quite close to his servant.” 

“They grew together, ever since Jongin was born. Taemin was raised to be my assistant but he grew closer to Jongin as days progressed by and I grew used to the idea of them together,” Jongdae smiled as he looked at the open door, “I won’t be surprised if any of them confessed their love for the other.” 

Yixing shot him a look. “It is forbidden in The Cloud Recess,” he commented, in a detached tone, but Jongdae could see his displeasure.

“Falling in love is forbidden?” Jongdae asked him with a studied smile. 

Yixing shook his head, firmly saying, “being in love with a person of the same physical stature is forbidden.” 

“Well, they aren’t of the same physical stature,” Jongdae tilted his head as he said so, “and neither are we.” Yixing’s ear turned red when Jongdae looked at him. “However, neither I nor my brother plan to stay in the Cloud Recess, despite how beautiful the place is.” 

Yixing didn’t push to know what Jongdae meant and the latter stood to leave for bed as the bells of the bedtime were heard. “Rest well, my friend.” 

Yixing looked as Jongdae bowed to the robes and to the flute which amused him but also picked his interest. They met the following nights, for a whole month, and each night, Jongdae bowed to the robes and flute before getting in and leaving. Yixing’s amusement may have faded but not his curiosity. Why was Jongdae so mysterious?

He didn’t have time to collect his courage and ask. As after three months, the Cloud Recess was attacked. “Intruders!” yelled people outside. Jongdae’s first instinct was to take Jongin’s necklace.

“Brother!” Jongin struggled to get it back, “what are you doing?” 

“I don’t want you to feel me,” Jongdae hissed, “I want you to escape with Taemin, go through the cold springs. There is a road leading down the hills where Ancestor Wei could sneak in and out of the Cloud Recess after he became a Lan by marriage. I trust you will do the right thing and remain hidden.”

Jongin was shedding tears as he listened to his brother’s firm orders before mumbling, “but what does it have to do with the amulet?” Jongin didn’t get the answer as Taemin was fast to pack clothes, fruits, and hold Jongin’s hand. “Brother! Jongdae, brother!” 

“Taemin,” Jongdae called, his sadness clear, “wait for the flute.” He ran off the room, dodging people until he reached the jingshi. He found Yixing there, packing the things. “Give me the ChenQing,” he ordered darkly.

“What? Why?” Yixing asked in confusion, “We have to hide it.” 

“They are killing people, I can mislead them out of the Recess,” Jongdae insisted, “but you need to hand me the flute.” Yixing frowned but still held out the flute’s box. Jongdae didn’t take time to show what he planned, he just took the black robe within his reach, picked the box and dashed out, running away from the recess while Yixing followed him. Their white Lan robes could barely be seen.

Once they were in a safe space, Jongdae untied his belt and Yixing frose to see the necklaces dangling from Jongdae’s neck, “You…” 

“I am the one who had the amulet the entire time,” Jongdae deadpanned, “I know.”

“You know they came looking for it,” Yixing commented and Jongdae nodded, “Then why are you risking it?” 

“I have to save my brother,” Jongdae hissed and finished dressing up, picking the flute and standing on the top of the highest tree. He used his entire spiritual energy for the sudden dreadful music. The sound of fight stopped immediately and Jongdae hoped Taemin managed to sneak Jongin out. The music intensified and screams of terror could be heard. He had no other wish but to keep the enemy away from his brothers and the innocent lan disciples. It was only as he finished the second verse that he noticed the state of his core.

It was overwhelmed with darkness and pain.

He nearly blacked out if not for the two arms holding him. “Hold on, Jongdae,” a voice said softly before darkness overcame. He woke up in a strange cabin, calm and serenity surrounding him as guqin music filled the air. He was confused for a moment before sitting up, flinching. “Don’t move,” he lifted his head to look at Yixing who remained by his side, “you are safe.” 

“Jongin is not,” Jongdae mumbled, “I need to protect my brother. I have to.” 

Yixing said nothing before playing the qin again. “Listen, meditate, recover then find Jongin,” he said suddenly. “It is also too late to go for your brother, as everybody is looking for you,” Yixing looked up to meet Jongdae’s attentive eyes, “or the demonic cultivator hanging on the tree.” 

Jongdae sighed, “I knew it would happen,” he said, “As soon as the Jiang Sect heir told me there is a sect looking for it, I knew it would come to this.” 

“Yet, you still took the risk,” Yixing looked at him briefly, pausing the music. “Why?”

Jongdae looked away. “Ancestor Wei didn’t ask us to keep the amulets out of nowhere, Lan Zhang,” Jongdae explained. "When he found the fragments with someone who tried to restore it, he made necklaces of it, and each piece was given to one of Jiang Wan Yin’s sons, so that nobody can bring it back together.” 

Yixing recalled the two necklaces and frowned, “Jongin was carrying a piece,” he commented, “but you took it.”

Jongdae sat up and took a meditating pose, “If he doesn't have the necklace and blend in like a normal kid, nobody would link him to me or demonic cultivation.” Yixing didn’t play the music for a moment, observing Jongdae who tried to sound confident but deep inside, he was terrified for his brother.

Yixing played the guqin again and Jongdae forced himself to focus. His core was damaged but not permanently. It still offered him enough energy to heal himself. He focused on that, ignoring his troubled mind. He knew it would be clouded as Wei Wuxian described the after effects of that kind of cultivation. He just focused on his core, inhaling and exhaling at each wave. It was slow, peaceful, and warm. 

Yixing stopped the music after a moment before walking out of the cabin they were in. Jongdae considered following him when he smelt food. It nearly made him fall off the high bed he was in. Joining Yixing , Jongdae couldn’t stop himself from salivating. Yixing noticed it and smiled at that. 

“You didn’t ask me about the cabin,” Yixing said suddenly and Jongdae looked at the small cabin, curiously. “This is their first cabin, I mean Hanguang-Jun and his partner.”

Jongdae gasped, awed, before commenting, “it is smaller than I imagined.” 

“They lived in it for a short time as Hanguang- Jun and Wei Senior were still helping with Sects issues, but as their big cabin was properly built by the Lan sect, they left it vacant for guests or Lan Sizhui who went into seclusion for a year in it,” Yixing commented.

“Why did he go into seclusion?” Jongdae asked him, curiously.

Yixing sighed, “he may be a Lan by adoption but people knew he was originally a Wen and he got a lot of hate at first, especially from the elders.” Jongdae frowned. Wei Wuxian and even Jiang Wanyin viewed Lan Sizhui with high regards.

“Jiang Wanyin never said anything bad about Sizhui, despite meeting him more than once during night hunts,” Jongdae commented, “in fact, he praised him during one of their interventions.” 

“But I heard he hated the ghost general,” Yixing asked him confusedly.

“Jiang Wanyin was livid with rage, unforgiving to the core, but he never hated people,” Jongdae looked at Yixing with sincere eyes, “being mad at people is not the same as hating them. If it was true, you would have hated your brother by now.” 

Yixing tensed and frowned, hissing, “you don’t have the right to talk about my gege.” 

“I am a gege, Lan Zhang,” Jongdae smiled, “I won’t disappear on my brother unless I have to. You know that, right?” 

Yixing had paused stirring the pot so he returned to his task without answering Jongdae. He in fact said nothing the entire time and Jongdae didn’t push. He just meditated as Yixing focused on the guqin. The melody was sad and melancholic.

The latter looked like he would cry any time and Jongdae observed him as he laid down to rest. “I need to go tomorrow at most. Jongin is just a twelve years old kid. I need to find him,” he insisted.

“I will come with you,” Yixing offered to which he nodded.

They started their journey at five in the morning, the sun didn’t rise yet and the clouds were surrounding the area. They reached the Cloud recess first and while asking around, Jongdae made sure Jongin wasn’t back before looking for him. “Ancestor Wei had left a hint for a hideout, under the hills and a spell to make a hole in the defences of the Lan sect,” Jongdae whispered to Yixing as he took him to the cold springs. They walked on the edge of the water and soon Yixing noticed a rather dangerous path.

“This is dangerous,” he remarked but Jongdae simply took it and walked ahead. He nearly slipped twice until they found a hint of pathway through the woods. "Marks of dead dolls,” Yixing noticed and Jongdae nodded, worried. They hurried until they found themselves in front of a lake.

It was a small lake surrounded by trees and had a small tent set in. “Jongin?” Jongdae called and soon a head popped out of the tent. Taemin looked out first before Jongin did. “Jongin!” Jongdae yelled in joy. 

“I worried a lot, Gege,” the younger sobbed in his hold as soon as they hugged each other, “I thought you won’t come back for me.”

Jongdae smiled at that and patted his brother's head, “only death can stop me from coming for you, my dear brother.” He pushed his brother and smiled to the kid, “let us go back to the recess, all right?” 

Once in the Cloud Recess, as soon as they got in the territory of it, armed Gusu Lan disciples pointed their swords on the four of them. “Lan Yi Xing, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin and your handmaid are requested in the Sect meeting room, immediately,” One of them said and Yixing looked at Jongdae who nodded to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongdae held on to Jongin and Taemin as they walked after Yixing, surrounded by the disciples. Jongin looked quite terrified as they got in that he made himself small behind his brother as soon as they bowed to the leaders, who neither introduced themselves nor waited to know who was who. Jongdae was even surprised to see someone from LanLing in the meeting. 

“Gusu Lan sect leader, I shall prove to you that this stranger you hosted had indeed the evil amulet,” The Lanling man said and Jongdae tensed. He couldn’t feel the necklace, he usually didn’t, and he hoped he could make it disappear as the man stood, “Let him strip of his outer robes, if he had anything it would show.” 

“Undressing people in public is indecent,” a man said and he looked over at the man who glared at the Lanling guy.

"Do not forget that he has the Yunmeng Jiang blood in his veins and I refuse to humiliate one of us.” He looked at the Lan Sect leader and bowed, “please make the guards undress him privately and take every possession he had.” 

“There is no need,” Yixing said darkly, “Kim Jongdae is innocent. He and I had been together the entire time. He neither had a flute to play that dark tune nor had anything evil as he came to help me move my ancestor remains, relics, and the books out of the Jingshi. He and I went back to the Dorm area and found his brother gone, so we looked for him and we came back right now.” 

The Lan Sect leader hummed, “I indeed ordered my grandson, Lan Yixing to move the compromising items of the Jingshi and they indeed were asking about Lan Jongin and his handmade this morning, so his testimony matches the facts we have.” 

The Lanling guy stood pointing at Jongdae, “This people had killed their own families before fleeing the place by using the demonic cultivation and you expect me to believe that they are innocent?” 

“My lord, Leader Sect Lan, please let me speak,” Jongdae said as he bowed.

The sect leaders looked at the Lan sect who nodded, “please speak if you have anything to add.” 

“The rumor of me using demonic cultivation to kill my family is a lie,” Jongdae said with a steady tone, “it is what my cousin, the current King of the peninsula forced upon me as soon as I fled the castle with my brother. My handmaid can testify that I am innocent of that since as we reached the Cloud Recess more of our family, more possible contestants to the throne were killed. The rumor is merely to get me killed so nobody would try to take his throne. My letter to you sect leader Lan had expressed that sincerely.” 

“Indeed, you told me that your cousin was trying to overthrow the rightful Crown prince and that you seek refuge in my Recess,” The sect leader said, “that however do not deny that you and your brother were absent during the time of the demonic attack.” 

“If the sect leaders wish for me to undress, I shall do that but please let it be my handmaid who touches me,” Taemin took off his top layers, standing topless as he showed his arms and Jongdae nodded to him. 

The lan sect leader looked at the disciples around the meeting room, “each disciple of the Lan, Jiang, and Nie sect can assist.” They nodded and moved to a space behind the blinds while Yixing pulled Jongin behind him protectively.

Taemin bowed respectfully to Jongin, “I shall preserve your dignity, your royal highness,” he said. 

Jongdae gave him a soft smile and nodded, allowing Taemin to untie, handing over the robes in a meticulous manner. He was his chamber assistant after all, he knew Jongdae’s body way too much for the prince to be ashamed of his touches. 

It didn’t matter after all.

He didn’t have his necklaces on. A wave of anxiety hit him as he tried to stay still and Taemin seemed to notice. “How can I assist you, your royal highness?” he asked worriedly.

“Hurry, please. I feel uncomfortable like this,” he lied and the disciples nodded, taking his robes to the leaders to inspect it. Taemin and he stood there waiting, exchanging reassuring expressions. 

“I said he is innocent but you insisted on inculpating him,” The Jiang Sect leader said, obviously angry. “It is obvious that the Lanling sect is as wicked as he expected it to be.” 

“How dare you!” The fight broke off as Jongin rushed to his brother’s side, as a disciple brought him his clothes. With Taemin’s assistance, he managed to wear his clothes and push Jongin out of the way. 

“Hyung,” Jongin spoke in the korean dialect, “where are our necklaces?” 

“I don’t know,” Jongdae answered sincerely and held Jongin close, “the cultivation world is far more dangerous than I expected. We need to leave.” 

Jongin hugged his brother at that when a sudden flute melody filled the place and the brothers froze there, terrified expressions on. Yixing was soon out, expecting to see Jongdae with a flute but instead Jongdae was holding onto him. “Please help me save my brother,” He pleaded. 

“The cultivator is back,” The Jiang sect leader said, giving a stinky eye to the Lanling guy. “We will try to take everyone to safety.” 

“Go to the Jingshi, I have few swords I was offered as a teen,” Yixing said as he held Jongdae’s cheek softly, “go hide in Grandpa’s cabin.” Jongdae nodded and was about to move but made sure to hold Yixing’s hand a little longer.

“I'll be back.” The promise echoed as Jongdae held Jongin and Taemin’s hands, pulling them and running toward the Jingshi. He indeed picked a sword for himself before offering one to Taemin and one to Jongin. “Don’t use it unless I ask you to,” he warned. “Now follow me.” 

“Hyung, there is no flute?” Jongin hissed as he followed Jongdae out.

Jongdae knew that, of course he did since he  _ had _ the flute. But at that point he didn’t care. They ran off to the cabin and Jongin searched among the items hidden under the bed. It was there where he found the flute and his necklaces. “It's here!” He said before looking at his brother, giving him his shred, “hide it dearly and stay here. I’ll go help Lan Zhang.” 

“But I am your brother, why would you go help him?” Jongin whined.

Jongdae simply looked at his brother and smiled, “Lan Zhang is the little brother of someone, Jongin, I am helping him in the hope that the heavens would be kind enough to let you meet a Gege who will help you if ever I die.” He gave Jongin a nod before sending Taemin a warning look and dashing out of the cabin. 

He was on time to see a stranger by the recess main garden, surrounded by people. He had a jade flute in hand, wearing the white Lan clothes, with silver armors on top. He made it on time to find them arguing, Yixing standing between the sect leader and the man “Please, Grandpa! Please.” 

“Lan Yixing! You should know your place,” the Jiang Sect leader said with a frown. “Trying to protect a demonic cultivator is against your very law.” Yixing didn’t answer and the man behind him scoffed. “Lan Yi Fan is an outlaw, you can’t plead for him.”

“Please .... He is my gege,” Yixing tried again, “Please give him a chance for redemption.” 

The man moved and held Yixing’s shoulder, “Lan Zhang,” he said, “enough.” 

Yixing looked at his brother who had a soft expression for a moment, “I broke many laws of our sect; I have to pay the price for that. Remember, we are the twin jades of our time, we have to face punishment like our ancestors did.”

“Gege,” Yixing’s expression turned into sorrowful one as Jongdae approached, holding onto Yixing’s shoulder.

He smiled at Yixing when their eyes crossed. “Remember what I told you. A gege always puts his didi first, right?” Yixing looked away, avoiding to answer. “Your gege would love to see you strong, Lan Zhang. Come, let justice take its course.” Yixing resisted for a moment, “the more you struggle, the harder is the punishment.” 

Yixing looked at his brother who nodded to him. Jongdae soon pulled Yixing along. They walked all the way to Jingshi when Yixing suddenly hugged him. Jongdae tensed but soon held Yixing close. 

They remained here for a while when Yixing pushed Jongdae away and took off his rubon. It surprised Jongdae who observed it swiftly twirl in the wind when the latter pulled him close and kissed him avidly. Jongdae could barely hold a moan but he didn’t push Yixing away or tried to stop him. “I am sorry,” Yixing said, their lips merely inches away, “I desired to do that for a while.” 

Jongdae smiled, “we can go to the cabin and I’ll let you do everything you want to do.” Yixing blushed but said nothing as he tied his ribbon back. They walked to the cabin, finding Jongin and Taemin making a stew. It made Jongdae look at Yixing, “do you want some?” He received a small nod. 

They sat down to eat and as Jongin and Taemin went in to pack things, Yixing dared to touch Jongdae’s hand, which made Jongdae hold his. He didn’t let go until they were in the Recess once again. Everybody eyed them curiously and the prince was glad the robes were big enough to hide his hand holding Yixing’s. They went to the dorm, Yixing making sure they were safe, before he left for his room. Jongdae observed him walking away and looked at Jongin who was waiting in the bed eagerly, Taemin making a spot on the other bed. 

It was a clear message for Jongdae who pulled Jongin close, both of them curling into each other. The events of the past days had traumatized the younger man who was not ready to lose his last family. Jongin didn’t sleep persay, the older could tell as he kept looking at Jongdae as if it was the last time.

“Let us leave the Cloud Recess,” Jongin whispered, “let us have a land, cultivate real vegetables and live away from all this.” Jongdae opened his eyes to see Jongin shedding tears, “please let us leave.” 

Jongdae pulled Jongin closer enough so that their heads would rest on top each other. He caressed Jongin’s hair and whispered, “we will, but not soon. It will bring us suspicions.” Jongdae tried to sound reassuring, but even he himself doesn't know what the future would be like. 

The next days went normally, nobody asked them weird questions, nobody even spoke of the return of Lan Yi Fan. The “no gossiping” rule killed all the rumors about the brothers, but as they went into a trip down the mountain to witness a night hunt, the village was all about the demonic cultivator and Jongdae felt bad as he observed Yixing’s hunched back. 

The seniors hunted and one of the supervisors explained the different techniques. They were safe when the number of monsters suddenly increased. Jongdae pulled Jongin behind and tightened his hold into his sword as he looked around. “Be careful, they are around us,” he hissed and the number seemed to increase as the amount of negative energy became overwhelming. Jongdae looked at his brother who seemed terrified, despite his stoic expression and his hold on his sword. “Jongin, remember,” Jongin looked at him, “I’ll always be here for you.” 

He pushed Jongin to the middle of the first years and stood with the seniors. “Gege!” Jongin called in terror but Jongdae ignored him, nodding to the people by his side when he noticed Yi Fan slide inside the wood.

Yixing seemed to do as well, as he tried to follow his brother but Jongdae rushed to his side. “Go to Jongin, stay with him. Please,” He said only for Yixing to slide out the Chen Qing. Jongdae shot Yixing a look before taking it and running after Yi Fan. 

When he found the said men, the corpses and the monsters had surrounded him as his white robe had a reddish aura. It even looked purple on top of the blue hues in his attire. “Lan Yi Fan,” Jongdae called, “Don’t push beyond your limits.” 

Yi Fan chuckled, “said the man with the corrupt core,” he said before looking at Jongin, “are you going to use the flute?” 

“It is the Yiling Patriarch’s spiritual tool, it won’t be as powerful with him as with me,” Jongdae said, approaching Yi Fan pulling it up, “but I can.” 

“Let us lead them to the mounds,” Yi Fan stood on top of his swords and offered his hand to Jongdae. Jongdae climbed and held on to Yi Fan before steading himself. “I can smell him in you,” Yi Fan said suddenly. 

Jongdae ignored him. He had to, as the necklace was shaking terribly.He felt something vibrate behind as well and he saw Yi Fan lifted to play his flute, he did as much. 

However, Jongdae played a tune, different from what any demonic cultivator did. It made Yi Fan pause his playing. He passionately played as his mind screamed at the evil energy to leave the poor Lan disciples go. He didn’t even notice how Yi Fan surrounded his waist, to secure him as he flew his sword, the evil energy, the corpses, and the monsters running after them. 

Yiling wasn’t far and they soon were in the middle of the burial mounds of Yiling, Jongdae was still playing . His core was a black hole when he paused his music and he felt it destroy his insides. “You overdid it. The darkness is eating you up,” Yi Fan said worriedly as he picked up the tune to keep the energy within the burial grounds. 

By the time Yi fan flew him back to the Cloud Recess, Jongdae was far gone into a comatose state.

Yixing expected anything but to see an unconscious, surrounded by black flames, Jongdae in his brother’s arms. Jongin could have lost it if it wasn’t for Taemin who pulled him to a hug. “He needs healing music, now.” 

“Jingshi,” Yixing simply said and picked Jongdae from Yi Fan’s arms. Once in the Jingshi, he laid Jongdae in his bed while Taemin and Jongin rushed to undress Jongdae’s upper body. “What are you doing?” 

“Closing his shi points,” Taemin simply said as he skillfully sank needles in different spots of the man’s body. “Her majesty Jiang taught me for this kind of event.” 

Yixing nodded before looking at Jongin who offered him Jongdae’s necklace. He looked at the kid before wearing it properly, hiding it. “Can I stay?” Jongin asked and Yixing nodded. As Yixing and Yi Fan played the healing music, Jongin held Jongdae’s hand, unwilling to move. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time!

It took them twelve days to heal Jongdae’s core enough to take the needles off and a full week for the man to wake up. Jongin was giving him water from a straw when his lips moved finally and Jongin stilled as he opened his eyes. “Gege?” Jongin tentatively asked and Jongdae smiled.

“Hearing you as soon as I wake up,” Jongdae said with a broken voice, “is a blessing.” Jongin chuckled, tears running down his cheeks before he helped his brother to take sips of water when Yixing got in with a tray of food. 

“Kim Kai, I brought you food,” Yixing said, not even looking at the bed. Neither Jongin nor Jongdae moved, looking at Yixing who soon looked at them and his expression morphed. It looked shocked at first but soon joy filled his expression as he approached the bed, “how do you feel?” 

“I feel like I slept for months,” Jongdae said with a joking tone. 

“You slept for almost three weeks.” Yixing pushed his hair back as he said so, “That was dangerous.” 

“The number of disciples was far too little to face the resentful energy that came our way,” Jongdae commented as Jongin and Yixing helped him sit, “I had to keep my didi safe.” 

“I will grow up soon,” Jongin said with a hurt tone, “and I’ll take care of you, gege. Just don’t push yourself.” Jongdae smiled at his brother, caressing his cheek affectionately. 

“Thank you, Jongin,” Jongdae whispered truthfully. Jongin excused himself to bring food for his brother and left Yixing and Jongdae alone. Jongdae held Yixing’s hand as soon as they were alone. “What happened when I was unconscious?” he asked worriedly. 

“Yi Fan got punished for using demonic cultivation,” Yixing said sadly and Jongdae looked quite guilty so he added, “he insisted on taking the blame. He insisted on saving you.”

“I am sorry,” Jongdae whispered, “I didn’t mean to get your gege hurt.” 

Yixing shook his head, “I don’t blame you for it.” Jongdae rested his forehead on Yixing’s shoulder, “it is fine, Jongdae.” 

“Yixing,” Jongdae whispered, seriously, “I am undeptful to you and your gege for as long as I live.” 

Yixing looked at him, shocked before smiling. “He knows how much you mean to me, Jongdae,” Jongdae frowned in confusion when Yixing untied the ribbon from his head and tied it on Jongdae’s wrist. Jongdae was aware of what that meant. 

“Yixing,” He whispered, emotional, “you know what it means, right?”

“Yes,” Yixing said before kissing Jongdae like the world depended on it. Jongdae let out tiny gasps as he answered the kiss. He vaguely realized that he was topless but cared little to that as Yixing untied his hand and wore the ribbon. Only as his racing pounding heart stopped hammering his ears did he hear running footsteps. Taemin was soon in his sight followed by Jongin. 

Taemin rushed to kneel by his side, “I am blessed to see you safe, your majesty.” 

“You know I am no longer a prince nor I am going to be king.” Jongdae teasingly said

Taemin flushed at that but he truthfully said, “you were always a king in my eyes and I’ll always put you in such high regards, your majesty. Calling you anything else is such a struggle for me.” Taemin chuckled at that and Jongdae did as much. Taemin helped him dress properly before they fed Jongdae. Meanwhile Yixing played the healing music. Jongdae eyed him occasionally, trying to read the man’s expression before his eyes slowly grew heavy and soon, he slept back. 

When he woke up, the night was heavy but he could feel the ribbon on his wrist and arms around his waist. He smiled turning to face a sleeping Yixing. His heart raced as happiness filled him. “I guess I love you, Lan Zhang,” he whispered, kissing Yixing’s temples. 

He remained still, observing Yixing as the sunrise approached. He smiled to Yixing when the man opened his eyes in the darkness. “Kim Chen,” Yixing whispered, “would you take me with you?” Jongdae made a confused hum. “Will you take me with you when it is time for you and Jongin to go?” 

“I would if you want to,” Jongdae assured, holding Yixing’s cheek, before asking him. “But do you want to? Leave all this?” Yixing nodded and Jongdae frowned. "Why?”

Yixing held his hand and curled closer to him. “I am tired of this world. I am tired of worrying. I am tired of fighting.” Yixing whispered as he rambled, “I am not  Hanguang -Jun, Lan Wu gege isn’t Zewu-Jun, we are not the promised Jade twins of our time. I don’t want that responsibility on my shoulder and I want to take my brother with me too.” 

Jongdae nodded and pulled Yixing to a hug. “We will, when we manage to slip out of the recess without having anyone following us,”Jongdae whispered.

“They will take the first years in a night hunt again, we will slip then,” Yixing whispered back, his hands shaking behind Jongdae’s back, holding him close. “Jongdae,” Yixing said suddenly, “I love you.” 

Jongdae stiffened a little, looking at Yixing, “Lan Zhang…” 

“You know that Gusu Lan’s people love once,” Yixing said suddenly, “I had always dreamed of meeting someone who would love me enough to make a family with me but as I grew I understood why Hanguang-Jun never pursued women. He knew within him he was different and I realized I was different too. So I tried to be another Hanguang-Jun and I couldn’t.”

“Of course, you can’t,” Jongdae whispered, pushing Yixing’s hair away from his face, “you are Lan Yixing.” 

“I was attracted to you the second I saw you,” Yixing confessed, “you were beautiful, you looked so powerful, you acted so differently from everybody and I was amazed. It did hurt my heart to see you humble yourself and try to blend in.” 

“A prince doesn't do chores,” Jongdae whispered as he remembered. "Back then, you looked at me sadly and I didn’t know why.” 

“I was hurt for you. I wanted you to be treated like who you are, Kim Jongdae, a royalty.” Yixing pulled his hand to a kiss. 

“Yixing,” Jongdae said with a soft tone, “being respected for who I am is worth every extra protocol. I love that you are respecting me and that means a lot.”

“I love you,” Yixing said, pulling the wrist up to show the ribbon, “now we are married. You are mine.” 

Jongdae’s heart felt suddenly warm and a smile stretched in his lips as he whispered, “I’ll be yours forever.”


	6. Chapter 6

The day announced normal, which was a good thing for Jongdae as he joined his brother for the classes. However, Yi Fan was present in the demonic courses. He was sitting in the far corner, barely interjecting, and Jongdae and he had eye contacts several times that day. 

As the class was dismissed, Jongin was pulled by his friends when Jongdae felt someone behind him and looked back to see YiFan. Jongdae bowed at him respectfully before turning to walk away. “You reek of Lan Zhang,” Yi fan said suddenly and Jongdae turned to face him, before looking around. Fortunately nobody was around, “everything about you screamed that you belong to him."

“I belong to my person and I don’t think I should speak to you,” Jongdae spoke defiantly. “Aside from the rules that prohibit me from doing so, I don’t want to be around someone who owes such a huge amount of Yin iron.” 

“Bold of you to say that when you own the amulet that controls it,” Yifan hissed, angry and Jongdae scoffed.

“I have the smallest fragment of it. The Yiling Patriarch made sure every fragment is given to a guardian and I am guarding a tiny one,” Jongdae looked around before whispering, “so imagine if the fragment gave me such power that night, how powerful the whole amulet was.” Yi Fan tensed as Jongdae looked at him right in the eyes, “you better keep what happened to us a secret, my lord, as I fear your didi will be hurt.”

“You care much more about my didi than about yours,” Yi Fan scoffed and Jongdae nodded, smirking as he walked away. He suddenly paused before looking at Yifan, he pointed at his forehead, then made a wrapping movement around his wrist before walking away again. It didn’t take Yifan much to get it as the red flames that had been threatening to show faded.

Yixing married Jongdae according to their Lan clan rules. The main ritual for marrying a Lan was simple, the man had to wrap his ribbon, the symbol of his self restraint, around the left wrist of the wife. 

Jongdae was happy he did let Yifan know that Yixing was meaningful to him, hoping the man won’t taunt him about the amulet. The night hunt they were going to assist was suddenly going against their plans. He had to stay and Jongin went with a small group. Jongdae looked at Yixing who was supervising and shook his head. Meanwhile, Taemin sneaked out to keep an eye on Jongin.

Yixing and Jongdae kept waiting together. The latter could feel that something wrong was bound to happen and he was mentally getting ready for the worst. It was actively the first time they were separated since the time he went into intensive training before his mother died. 

Yixing went to his duties and Jongdae remained still, waiting, when the group returned, running. They noticed Jongdae first before looking back, letting space for Jongin who was unconscious on someone’s back. “Jongin!” Jongdae rushed to his brother before looking at the other disciples, “what happened?”

“LanLing Jin men took the handmaid,” One said, “he showed up before they came and knocked Jongin out before taking his spot among us. He asked us to run but we were surrounded and he came forward and said he was Jongin when they picked him up.”

The sect leader, Yifan and Yixing showed up as he picked his brother from the man’s back and walked ahead to the dorms. He said nothing and they didn’t try to stop him as the expression in his face was terrifying. Yixing appeared as he picked Jongin’s necklace. 

“You can’t do that,” Yixing sounded worried, “your core is corrupted, it will break if you use the flute again.” 

Jongdae looked at Yixing and soon noticed Yifan behind him, handing him over the pouch and Chen Qing. “You will know what to do with it,” Yi Fan said. 

“Gege, you can’t do that!” Yixing tried to snatch them when Jongdae held his wrist. His expression morphed to fear, “I can’t lose you, A-chen.” 

“I am sorry,” Jongdae whispered before pulling Yixing’s hand to a kiss. “I have to save my didi, I swore to my mother that I will. As long as they are after these fragments, he will never be safe, Lan Zhang. Please understand me.”

“I do but I don’t want you to fight alone,” Yixing held his cheek as he said so, “take me with you. Let me carry a fragment.” Jongdae smiled and shook his head, “Chen…” 

“I trust only you on my brother’s safety,” Jongdae picked a necklace without the fragment and hung it on Yixing’s neck, “I know you will take care of him the way I would.” He tried to walk away when Yixing held his hand and pulled his ribbon away before kissing him right in front of Yi Fan and the disciples who gasped. He pulled Jongdae’s wrist and rolled the ribbon around it. Jongdae only let him do as he wished.

“I love you,” Yixing’s voice was warm like a heartburn, making Jongdae wince before smiling.

“I love you too,” Jongdae dashed out of the Recess before anyone could stop him. He knew the kidnappers would be around or leave traces. He stood in the middle of the woods, picking a sharp rock to bleed his hand out. As he smeared his blood on the yin iron and the shreds, he whistled a tune that made the ghosts appear to answer his questions. “Where did the LanLing Jin men go?” The ghosts pointed for him and he ran off only to see Taemin in the door of a burnt mansion. 

He was hanging from his arms, bleeding out, and unconscious. 

The sight made Jongdae's stomach wrench. They planned to do that to his own brother and it filled him with fury. He summoned the ghosts and demons before giving them the signal to attack. As the screams and wails filled the space, he freed Taemin before letting him rest in a hidden spot. “I’ll be back for you.” He said, smearing blood on his face, He freed his hair, leaving the hairpiece with Taemin as he walked in the mansion with a sword in his hand. people were curled around and he growled, “spare the civilians, I want the cultivators.” 

The ghosts nodded and left the poor people, opening the door on struggling people. One in particular looked like he verged qi deviation, attacking left and right. He was the man who came to prove Jongdae was a demonic cultivator. Jongdae’s anger toward that man flared and he picked his flute, sending waves of anger toward the man who suddenly noticed him. 

“Yiling Laozu,” The man spoke in a hafty way, almost breathless, “I knew you will show up. I collected the amulet and I knew your spirit will rise with it.”

The man pointed at a box and Jongdae pointed his core energy and the resentful energy toward it which made the fragments. “I guess assigning guardians wasn’t stopping scums like you from seeking for power,” his voice vibrated with rage, “I shall bury these with me.” He walked out to the civilians. “Let the world know that Yiling Laozu’s spirit is angry as the master of this place tried to put the Tiger amulet together and anyone who tries to do that again will suffer severe consequences.” The civilians nodded and Jongdae stepped back, “I won’t harm you or any civilians, so go to the nearest village and wait until someone comes and cleanses the house. My spirit won’t find peace.” 

When he left the mansion, he picked one of his butterfly charms, whispering into it to fly through the wind and reach Jongin, letting him know he needed help. Taemin won’t survive a trip back to the Cloud Recess.

Meanwhile, Jongin was shedding tears as he stood by Yifan, watching Yixing being flocked seventeen times with huge bamboo sticks, strong enough that they broke at the fifth hit. One flock for one year he lived as a lan. Yi Fan held him still as he watched helplessly. 

Yixing's back was full of blood when a golden butterfly landed on Jongin's nose. He knew what it meant, he looked up and whispered, "Jongdae sent a help signal." He was about to leave when the swords freezed him in his place. He looked at Yi Fan who nodded to the disciples.

“Take him with you,” Yi Fan looked at Yixing as the flocking stopped. Yixing wasn’t even touched after that and wobbled to stand which made Jongin rush to help. Yi Fan spoke suddenly louder for everyone to hear, “Lan Yixing is officially an outcast. Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Lan Yixing are no longer welcome to our Recess.” 

Jongin looked at him, shocked, “but our belongings, Lan Zhang gege’s belongings, how can we go without them?” 

“We will pack them and send them over to you,” YiFan said to the disciples who nodded back, bowing. He looked at the remaining disciples and sternly said, “lead them out once their belongings are packed.” 

Jongin tried to contain tears as he supported Yixing. The man seemed to realize as he stood straight and walked ahead, holding Jongin, without looking at his brother or at anyone. His bare forehead wasn’t dithering his arrogant demeanor. 

Meanwhile, Jongdae tried to heal Taemin, using the last bit of his core essence. It was sealing the open wounds but the kid was so pale, Jongdae worried. He had to look for a physician, or anyone willing to help them. His options were limited and he had to make the choice. 

He pinned his hair down, uncovering his face, before picking Taemin. He had to find someone so he walked to the nearest house, knocking. “Help! I need help,” he realized how broken his voice was when the owner of the house opened the door, “he was flocked to death. I need a physician or something to stop his bleeding at least.” 

“A-Xian!” the old man called and a kid around Jongin’s age appeared to whom he said, “get Aunt Feng. Hurry!” Once the kid ran off, the old man helped Jongdae to settle Taemin in a small space. They were poor, barely owning a thin futon to set their bodies in and Jongdae who learned to always have some spare gold and silver in his stash, was hoping it was enough to repay for their hospitality. 

An elderly got in, pausing at the sight o f Jongdae but the kid pulled her toward Taemin and she focused on him. She picked a bucket and handed it to Jongdae. “Water.” It made him look at the kid who offered his hand. Jongdae followed him to the well, where he washed his face.He filled the bucket and wobbled to the room where Taemin was. Her expression had a knowing hint to it and he frowned, curling aside and trying to focus. 

The night was nearing and it would be dangerous to go back to the Recess but he had to. “I need to go to the Recess, as soon as possible,” he said suddenly, almost startling the people, “I would like to repay you for helping us before I leave.” 

“Your friend is in no shape or form ready for a trip,” The woman said, “and your core is on the edge of breaking.You won’t be able to use your spiritual core to fly there.” Jongdae agreed with that and couldn’t argue. 

He remained there until the darkness fell, harnessing enough core strength to use the flute again. He called apon a soft spirit, requesting horses which were led to the house. He handed a few to the man. “It is a gift,” He said to the terrified man. He galloped to the Cloud Recess, just in time to see Jongin and Yixing sitting at the bottom of the mountain, their belongings scattered around. “What happened?” He asked and Jongin looked at him in shock before rushing to his side.

He hugged Jongdae as he sobbed, “they kicked Gege out and forbade us to go back.” Jongdae didn’t like the sound of that and worried as he helped Yixing in the back of the horse, Jongin and he picked their belongings, which were heavy, and walked all the way to the house. Yixing lost consciousness half way through it and Jongdae was relieved the physicien willingly helped him on a surface to treat his wounds. 

“He was flocked eighteen times,” Jongin explained, “each flock for each year he lived under their roof before being banned.” Jongdae blinked, trying to hide his surprise that Yixing was as old as him, as he looked old and mature and Jongdae thought he was twenty already. 

“We need to get Taemin and Yixing to safety,” Jongdae whispered to him, “do you have our Land’s paper?” Jongin nodded, unknotting a bundle to give his brother the ownership paper of the land under his name. “Did anyone see it?” Jongdae asked and Jongin shook his head.

“The bundle was already made inside the box and I picked it up as they left our stuff out,” Jongin explained. Taemin woke up at that, sitting in a sharp manner before hissing in pain, “you are okay, Taemin. Lay down.” 

“Jongin,” Taemin whispered, “you are safe.” Jongin nodded at that and helped Taemin to lay down. Jongdae smiled toward Taemin before patting on Yixing’s forehead, softly, as the poor people cooked them a stew.

“We abused your kindness,” Jongdae said before offering his money pouch. He had more gold hidden so he could give them his current money. The old man was about to refuse but Jongdae smiled at him, “in such a time when we received little kindness, your help is worth more than this, believe me. My heart and my honor would be at peace if you accept.”

The old man looked flustered as he accepted the pouch. “Please enjoy your stew,” the man said awkwardly as he left them to join his family. Jongdae looked at Jongin who lifted his pouch which was untouched. 

“We need horses,” Jongin pointed out. 

Jongdae smirked, “I have five,” he said, “we can sell them along the way.” Jongin looked at him confusedly but didn’t say a word about his brother’s attitude. They left the old man at sunrise. 

Yixing was awake as Jongdae offered him a horse, Jongin and Taemin shared one, they loaded some of their belongings on one before Jongdae picked his horse and they galloped away from Gusu to Qishan, where they had land. It was a desert when Jongdae found it but Yixing didn’t seem to find it discouraging.

“River, behind that hill,” He pointed out and Jongdae nodded understanding what Yixing planned. Taemin, Jongdae, Yixing and Jongin worked together to make a small stream to their land from that river and they turned the land, before planting seeds all over. None of them had experience of farming but the farmers who sold them the seeds gave them advice and they followed them, hoping to get vegetables by the end of the Fall season. 

They worked the hardest entire summer and fall, only to be rewarded with some sweet potatoes, Cabbages and eggplants. Yixing watched in horror as Taemin hunted for animals for meat but Jongdae was kind enough not to force him to eat it. 

Jongdae truly thought he was safe, as he buried the shreds of the amulets and the small parcel of yin iron under the small house they made for themselves. The Chen Qing was displayed in a small space, where Jongdae and Yixing would meditate to heal his corrupt core. 

Yixing had the hope to heal it properly within a year but they soon heard the sound of horses and Yixing’s heart raced as he noticed Jongdae hold the Chen Qing. Jongdae did it almost instinctively. “I’ll handle it, don’t use it,” he ordered and walked out, looking pristine in his eternal white Lan clothes. The horses paused in front of the house and Yixing blinked at the sight of Suho, “What are you doing here, Sect Jiang?” 

“It took us a while to find you,” Suho said with a smile, “I got a message from your Grandpa Sizhui and he seemed to know that you were banned. He sent a plea on your favor to get the right back to the Recess.” 

Yixing bowed to him, “thank you for taking the time to come and visit me for it,” he said before pointing toward the house where Jongdae, Jongin and Taemin were still hidden. Suho seemed to notice the emptiness of the house.

“Where is A-Chen and A-Kai? I didn’t get to see them before they were banned,” Suho said looking around. 

“I live alone,” Yixing said suddenly, “Jongdae got his core corrupted so he is a temple high in the mountains of the south to meditate and recover it and Jongin joined him. I stayed to keep the field alive.” Suho nodded as he seemed to buy it, “Most of their belongings are here,” Yixing said with a sigh, “it feels like they are around.” 

“You love Jongdae,” Suho commented, “The fact you kissed him and gave him your ribbon was the talk of the entire Gusu sect area for days. Why didn’t you go with him?” 

“I respected his wish,” Yixing simply deadpanned as he had already a kettle of tea ready for his own use and he got an extra cup, “He knows he can trust me on what belongs to him, so I stayed.” 

Suho smiled at that, “it is good to see how loving you are without the rules restricting your every move and words,” he took the cup given to him, “I guess it means you are not going back to the Recess.” 

“How did you find me?” Yixing asked him, worriedly, “I thought this spot was a secret.” 

“It is,” Suho said with a reassuring nod, “it is within the lands the Jiang Sect managed to own when the Wen Sect fell. This land is registered under Kim Jongdae’s mother, so nobody is able to find him unless they know her name. My men will keep it a secret.” 

“I don’t have space for all of them but be free to stay and rest,” Yixing offered which he knew Suho won’t like to do.

The man indeed shook his head, “we already booked a whole hotel for our stay. I will leave you and go back, as we have a night hunt in Qishen.” Yixing nodded and Suho stood to bow goodbye. Yixing stood there until he saw them disappear before he knocked on the hidden space to let Jongdae out. 

“They are gone?” Jongdae asked him and he nodded. It made Jongdae sigh in relief before looking at his brother and Taemin who slept curled up around each other. “I am happy you got to lead them on.” 

“Gusu Lan men are bad liars,” Yixing said, with a serious expression, “I lied and he believed me.” It made Jongdae chuckle as he wrapped Yixing’s neck with his arms. 

“Maybe you had a very good teacher,” he said, giving him kisses, “you know what I want to do to you now?” 

“We are not alone,” Yixing whispered, “you are too loud.” Jongdae laughed at that as he pulled Yixing along with him outside the house where they made a bed out of bamboo for nightly activities. Yixing smiled widely at the love of his life who lied down to have him all cuddled in his hold.


End file.
